Resurrection
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: I am silent for too long. I can't remember my name. Who am I? Then I remember. Rachel. My name is Rachel. Why am I still here? contains slight Lemon, not too graphic Rape.
1. Chapter 1

SLAM

My body hit the steel wall of the cell with a thump as the door shut.

I couldn't even feel it anymore.

I was too broken.

I used to be...

Powerful.

I was able to morph...

Turn into animals at will.

That was before I was captured.

My mind is sluggish...

Trying to remember my past.

One mission... That was it. I had to try and infiltrate the Lair, and blow up the containment pool holding the Yeerks.

I succeded.

But they caught me.

Now, I was on a spaceship...

Orbiting.

Orbiting.

Orbiting....

Earth.

My home.

Or, what's left of it.

I have no way of knowing what has happened.

My friends could be dead.

They probably think that i'm dead.

Who knows?

I could be.

I am thin, sallow.

A mere ghost of the girl i used to be.

Aboard this ship, i was tortured for information at first.

There was nothing I could tell.

It seemed as if my friends had abandoned me...

Leaving me to die.

But I know that's not true.

I could see the tears on Jake's face when he told me about this.

I knew he wanted to send himself, but I wouldn't let him.

He hugged me tight, then I slipped off into the darkness outside.

He didn't tell anyone else.

-----

Maybe hours, maybe minutes later I am dragged from my cell and thrown at the feet of the Visser.

My blue eyes, once so pretty, are now stained.

Stained with fear and blood.

The Visser doesn't speak, just looks at me as if I will divulge information if he stares at me long enough.

There's nothing left to divulge.

I've forgotten it all.

He has stripped me of everything.

And he knows it.

-----

I am thrown back into my cell, then a guard comes in a slaps me.

Hard.

He says nothing, I can see the hollowness in his eyes.

If he were a real person, he wouldn't do this.

But the Yeerk wrapped around his brain is poisoning him, just like they are poisoning me.

They won't put a Yeerk in me.

They know that i'm too weak now.

Too broken.

----

Again, I find myself at the feet of the Visser, staring at him, and him staring back at me.

This has been gong on too long.

I want to fight.

I want to save myself.

But i'm broken.

My wings are gone.

Then, he speaks.

"What is your name"

At first, I can't remember.

I am silent for too long.

The guard reaches to hit me, but a look from the Visser stops his hand.

Then, I find it.

My name.

My name is Rachel.

Rachel.

* * *

So what'cha think? i'm going to continue, just be patient for the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

I was beaten, the blows and kicks bruising my skin, just like those that had come before.

After what seemed like an age, I was finally thrown into the dark of my cell.

I laid there...

Just staring at the blank wall.

It felt like I was wandering along a path infinitely.

Was this what it felt like to die?

I was scared, just a little.

I would miss my friends.

I wouldn't see them again.

I would miss them.

Especially Tobias.

Dear, dear Tobias.

I had broken up with him, just before I was captured.

I regretted that day.

It was my decision, but I still cried.

------

_"Just go away Tobias!"_

_"Rachel, please. I just want to help"_

_"I can't do this anymore"_

_"Rachel please" He was pleading with me now._

_"No."_

_I htought he was going to cry, but he just walked forwards slowly and kissed my forehead._

_"I will always love you"_

_Then he was gone, morphing into a hawk and flying away._

_We had been at the park with the group, then got into an argument, and I snapped._

_I walked over to the playground and sat behind the wall encircling it, crossing my arms over my chest and starting to cry._

_I knew that the gang were probably staring after us, unsure of what to do, but I couldn't go back._

_Then, Marco vaulted over the wall, sitting next to me._

_He didn't say anything, just took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders._

_That was weird for me, I never knew Marco to be caring._

_Maybe he was planning to make a move on me, now that Tobias was out of the picture._

_He still didn't say anything, just watched the wind blow through the trees._

_He was quiet, unusual for him._

_Then he looked at me, but not with the usual teasing glint. _

_He looked at me like he actually cared._

_And that felt nice._

_I felt my eyes tear over again. It had been so long since someone looked at me like that._

_So long..._

_Most people thought of me as Warrior Queen Rachel, but on the inside I was just a normal, scared girl._

_Marco wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I instinctively drew away, but relaxed into his touch._

_"It's okay Rachel, you're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you"_

_That threw me over the edge, and I cried into his chest._

_"You're safe" He repeated, stroking my hair._

_How wrong he was._

_-------_

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up when something heavy was tossed on top of me.

That something was a person.

It cursed, and I could vaguely could tell from it's voice that it was a male.

The weight was lifted off me as he got up, and I was being turned over.

"What th- Rachel?"

It was...

* * *

PLease rEview!!!! I'll post the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"What th-Rachel?"

I was instantly gathered into someone's arms, an experience I hadn't felt in a long time.

His voice was so familiar, but my broken and tired mind couldn't put it together.

He gently pulled away, watching me.

In the darkness, I could only see the outline of his face.

So familiar...

He brushed some of my once blonde hair out of my face, still watching me.

"Rachel...I thought you were dead" He whispered, cupping my face.

Then, he took off his old jacket and draped it aorund my shoulders, and I knew...

Marco.

"Marco" I whispered.

"I'm here" He whispered back, kissing my forehead.

I felt a small bit of warmth travel from where he kissed, something I had been missing.

Then, I hugged him, burying my face in his chest.

"Wow Raych, I think that's the first time you've hugged me"

I smiled.

"Also the first time you called me anything other than Rachel"

I could feel him smiling.

I pulled away, studying him in the dim light.

"How is everyone?"

His face fell.

"Well, Jake's kinda messed up, and Cass is, well Cass. Ax is the same"

"What about Tobias?"

Marco looked at me seriously.

"Rachel, Tobias is dead"

I felt like my lungs had filled with ice.

I couldn't breathe.

Tobias.

Tobias was gone.

And I didn't say sorry or even goodbye.

I fell into a sitting position against the wall.

Marco sat next to me, an arm around my thin shoulders.

"What happened?" I managed to whisper.

"He was trying to save you, and well, we don't really know"

I felt a stab of anger.

"So you just gave up on him, like you did me?"

Marco took his arm away then took me hands, kneeling in front of me.

"Rachel, never say we forgot about you. I tried for months to get you back, but then Cassie found out when she infiltrated the base that they had killed you"

I felt comforted, but still angry.

"Tobias can't be dead" I whispered, the tears starting to flow.

I wasn't a crying person, I had only cried a few times in my life.

Once at my grandma's funeral, Once when i broke my arm, Once when I broke up with Tobias, and now.

Marco went back to his spot net to me and held me like he did at the park.

This made me cry harder.

I hiccuped and pushed him away, overcome with the sudden urge to vomit.

I ran to the corner and retched, the tears still falling down my face.

Marco came over and held my hair out of the way.

I fell against the wall like before, my little strength I had gained from Marco's coming had left me, I was back to the shell.

Just a shell.

Just a shell of that powerful girl I used to be.

Then the door opened, shedding harsh light onto us both, causing us to squint.

A controller stood there, grinning maliciously.

"Come"

* * *

Please Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The controller took us into the familiar room, the one with Visser Three's throne.

He was in human form today, maybe that meant something.

Maybe it meant something...

There was something he had told me...

Something...

Something about my friends...

In a flash, he snatched me away from Marco and had me pinned against his chest, a blade at my throat.

I knew what he was doing now.

He wasn't torturing me, he was going after Marco.

I could see the fear and concern in Marco's eyes, and I was sure that Visser Three could too.

"Tell me where the rest of the Animorphs are" He said, pressing the blade into my neck.

Marco's eyes widened as he caught on too.

I shook my head, and he nodded.

Visser three pushed the blade closer.

"Tell me, I won't ask again"

Marco bit his lip, looking at me.

I shut my eyes.

I was willing to die.

I could feel the blade pressing closer...

Then several things happened at the same time.

The Visser drew the blade across my throat and dropped me to the floor, and I could feel the hot blood rushing out.

Marco screamed several unintelligible things then,

"Rachel! Morph!"

I hadn't morphed in years.

I concentrated on the first thing I could think of.

A lizard.

A green newt to be exact.

It was excruciating, fighting the blackness that was trying to take me.

I could hear Marco sobbing.

Then, I noticed something different.

I did it.

I cheated death.

I was a lizard.

I tried to run, but the Visser caught me with impossible quickness, holding me in his hand.

"Well, I admit that was clever little girl, but you won't last long"

He motioned to a guard, and he brought in the Device.

The Device.

We had destroyed it, but they must have re-built it.

The Device was a contraption designed to pass an electric current through us and cause us to de-morph.

He took the electrode and held it to my little lizard head.

At first nothing happened. Then like an explosion, a huge electrical current passed through my brain.

If I had a voice, I would have screamed.

I could feel myself growing, falling out of Visser Three's hand and onto the floor.

Then, a horrible sound filled my still developing ears.

I tried to cover my ears, but the sound wouldn't leave me alone.

Then, I realized that the awful screech was my own voice, screaming in pain.

The Visser took away the electrode, and I convulsed once before laying still on the cold floor, gasping for breath.

Marco tried to run over to me, but one of the controllers grabbed his arms.

"Don't touch her" He growled.

The Visser smirked, then knelt down and put the electrode back on my head.

It was agony.

I screamed, my head feeling like it was going to explode. I convulsed, and I could here Marco yelling again.

Then it was gone, and I gasped in lungfuls of air.

-----Start of Rape scene-----

"I see that I have to take more durastic measures" The Visser said thoughtfully.

I was still blind with pain, I couldn't see what he was doing, but Marco started yelling again.

I looked up and saw The Visser removing his shirt, showing a bare chest.

Oh no.

This is what he had told me.

I knew it.

He threw me against the wall, and started kssing me, his tongue thrust into my mouth disgustingly.

I bit down hard, and the salty taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Bitch" He said, wiping his mouth.

He ripped off my shirt, and the cold air stung my skin.

Marco was swearing, calling the Visser all sorts of names I hadn't heard before.

The Visser shot a malicious grin at Marco, then ripped off my pants and underwear.

Marco went silent, his horrified eyes watching the Visser.

"Please" He whispered.

A flash went across the visser's face, almost like compassion, but then it was gone, and he unzipped his pants befer plunging into me.

All at once, I felt that same rushing ice fill my lungs, the pain was so intense.

He kept going for what seemed like hours, then he groaned and let me go, throwing my clothes on top of me.

I put them on with shaking fingers, barely able to do up the buttons.

Then, a controller led us away, back into the cell.

-----End of rape scene-----

I collapsed against the wall, past the point of crying.

Marco sat a little ways away, and I could see his shoulders shaking.

"I'm going to tell them" He whispered.

"I can't let him do that to you again"

I didn't say anything, just let my feverish head rest against he cool wall.

I could hear Marco sobbing now.

Poor kid, he had been through so much...

I forgot myself for a moment and crawled over to him, leaning against him comfortingly.

He took my hand and kissed it. I pressed the same hand against his face, wiping away his tears.

Then, after a moment's decision, I pressed my lips to his.

My stomach rebelled, my mind trying to insist that I shouldn't want this, not after what Visser Three had done.

God, I could still feel his hands on me.

Marco seemed surprised too, but then relaxed into it, molding his lips into mine and entwining a hand in my hair.

It was our first kiss.

Painfully, i remembered the kisses Tobias used to give me, soft and sweet.

Marco was just like that, his lips tasting like cinnamon.

I made my choice, and started to unbutton his shirt, caressing the muscles I felt there.

He groaned slightly, but pulled away, catching my hands.

"Rachel, are you sure?" His voice was full of concern.

I nodded, and kissed him again.

He gently lowered me down to the floor, putting his jacket underneath me.

It just went from there.

* * *

I know that there was no real Lemon, but i'm not supposed to write lemons, so please bare with me.

PLease pLEase REview!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Marco?" I whispered later. We lay on Marco's jacket, sweaty limbs intertwined after our love-making session.

"Mmm?" He was holding me tight, playing with my hair despite its matted state.

"Did you ever plan for the future?" I asked. Marco ws silent for a bit, which seemed funny to me. Marco, the quiet one for once.

"I-I don't know." He said, turning his head away.

"What does that mean?" I persisted.

"Honestly... Raych, I never thought I would live that long. Even now... I don't know."

I had heard that bitter tone plenty of times from Jake and once or twice from Tobias... But to hear it from Marco cut me deeply for some reason.

"Oh." Was all I could reply.

"Come on, did you think that we'd ever actually be safe?" Marco continued. "Why would I start a family? Just so I could see them become hosts too?"

"You sound like Jake." I said quietly. I felt guilty as my words affected Marco instantly. He removed himself from me and got up, beginning to put his clothes on.

"Rachel. Y-you don't know how bad it's gotten." Marco said quietly, sounding like he was fighting tears.

"You said before that he was the same... I didn't realize, i'm sorry." I said. It sounded hollow and unmeaningful. Marco began tying his shoes, definitely crying now.

"H-he just blames himself for everything, and has become so hateful." Marco spat. "Even Cassie can't get him to smile now."

I stayed silent, knowing all too well that this was partially my fault.

"And Jake just used to be so... good. Now, he's just a bitter shell. It started after they took you, when Tobias.. y'know..."

"Died." I said in a hard voice. Even now, after giving my body to his best friend, the thought of Tobias sent a needle straight into my heart.

"Yeah." He finished. Marco's shoelace snapped, and the took the shoe off and threw it into the corner, wiping his face.

"You know he asked her to marry him?" Marco said after taking a few shaky breaths.

"What?"

"Jake and Cassie. He asked her a few months after you were taken. I think losing you just made him realize how any of us could disappear in an instant."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"No." Marco replied. "I didn't think she wanted to marry someone so... hard. Despite how much she loved him."

"Poor Jake." I said.

"I think he asked her again. I don't know what she said though. That was right before I let myself be captured."

"What?!" I found myself yelling. "Marco, you WHAT?"

"I let them find me. I had to. I had to know if you were still alive." He said, the pain of sacrifice obvious in his voice.

"Did you tell Jake?" I asked, fighting tears now.

"No. I only left a note with Ax."

Emotions ran rampant across my mind. Marco had let himself be captured just for me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..." Marco's vice faltered. "I-I love you. Ever since that day in the park."

My mind stuttered, trying to bring back the image of that day.

_"It's okay Rachel, you're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you"_

_That threw me over the edge, and I cried into his chest._

_"You're safe" He repeated, stroking my hair._

Back in the present, tears began to fall once more. How wrong he had been...

"Rachel, don't cry. Please." Marco said from his corner. He got up and came back to my side, holding my naked body in his arms. "Please just let me hear that you love me too. Even if it's a lie." He whispered.

My throat caught, rendering me mute.

"Raych..." He begged. In the dim light I could see his wide eyes, beseeching me for those three words.

Suddenly, the door swung open, light flooding in and blinding us. Marco covered me up as best as he could.

"Look at the little lovebirds..." The controller guard sneered. "Get up, boy. You're going for a little trip."

"Marco!" I cried, suddenly fearing for his safety.

"I'll be okay, I promise... I-" Whatever Marco had to say was cut off as the Controller guard jerked him back and hit him across the jaw. Marco landed hard in the hallway, blood streaming from his lip.

"Marco!" I screamed. His eyes fixed on me, and in the one moment our eyes met before the door slammed shut, I saw that Marco was scared.

Very, very scared.


	6. Chapter 6

I banged on the door and screamed at the top of my lungs for what seemed like hours with no response. Finally, my voice gave out and I was reduced to curling up on the floor, crying out of worry.

After a little while of laying there, I remembered that I was still naked. And very cold now.

I groped around the little cell until I found the pile of my discarded clothes, wrinkling my nose at their smell. I put them on, glad of the slight warmth and protection they provided.

I then probed around the cell floor until I found Marco's jacket, burying my face in it and feeling a few tears leak onto its worn fabric.

My mind drifted as I sat there, remembering our tangled limbs, the sweat mingling from both our bodies, how gentle Marco was...

He had been surprised to learn that I was a virgin up to Visser Three's attack. I had been even more surprised that he was too. Our first time had thankfully lacked the awkwardness I had heard about from the girls at school.

I remembered one girl who was always gossiping about sex in the girl's locker room. I couldn't remember her name now, but I recalled the way she always was messing with her long blonde ponytail. She had been the source of all my female sex ed.

She had ended up pregnant junior year and eloped with one of the basketball players. It had seemed like a pitiful no-brainer at the time. But now I supposed she was lucky to get out before things all went to hell.

My brain suddenly did a double take.

I had been sexually active, though against my will, with Visser Three. Later with Marco. With no access to Earth birth control, that could only really mean one thing, couldn't it?

My brain literally couldn't comprehend the fact that I might be pregnant. Not here, not now. This couldn't happen.

Actually, this couldn't happen... My body hadn't been on a normal cycle since long before I was captured, so therefore it was completely impossible that-

The door swung open again, revealing the Controller guard. No sign of Marco.

"Come." He said in his usual tone. I stood up, letting the jacket fall to the floor and followed him.

We walked down the familiar corridor, but instead of going to the Visser's throneroom, we took a different turn.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the medbay. You are to be detoxified and cleaned. Visser's orders."

I couldn't help but be surprised.

"How long have I been aboard this vessel?" I asked. I was answered with only silence.

"Excuse me. Drone." I said, louder, but with mock respect.

"Approximately eight Earth months." The controller said before pressing his lips together in way that made me believe he wouldn't say any more. I was right. We continued to the medbay in silence.

As we walked in the doors, I staggered at the sheer brightness. Every surface was immaculately polished white metal, blinding me. Either the Yeerks didn't get hurt or sick... Or someone was very, very good at cleaning up.

I was bid to lay on an examination table, the lights from the ceiling above further dazzling my retinas.

"Welcome, Rachel." A soft voice with a southern drawl said. A familiar woman in white scrubs came into my view. I nearly threw up as I recognized her as a nurse from my local doctor's office.

"Just lay back, i'm gonna sedate ya." The nurse said with too much cheerfulness. My stomach dropped. They were going to drug me and stuff a Yeerk in my ear. This was the end.

"Okay." I said, blinking back tears.

_Goodbye Marco..._


End file.
